Always Together
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: "It's always Natsu and Lucy." "They're always together." "They're so cute!" For everyone at Fairy Tail Academy seeing Natsu without Lucy's weird. But to Lisanna the antics of her former best friend and the cute new blonde are new to her. She's just returned and adjusting to high school is about more than just adjusting to the school work; it's about adjusting to the people as well.
1. I Missed You Part 1

**This is so exciting! I really love this story! Yay! I'm just excited that I finally got my butt in gear and wrote something! This story started out as a bunch of cute moments that I thought of for Natsu and Lucy (AshHigh-schoolers, not wizards) but I had no way to write them (That's my problem; I see things like a movie in my head and I don't know how to transfer that to the written word). Anyways I was originally going to write this a story from the view of Lisanna seeing how Natsu and Lucy's relationship works, but then Lisanna couldn't be everywhere and that changed. This is my first official multi-chap! Heck Yeah!  
**

**Okay enough of my rambling. Please read, I hope you enjoy it and please review. Any sort of comment helps. (I do feel like this can be improved so if you want to help me with that be my guest.)  
**

**This is a high school fic. Not too romantic, just more of a close friendship (Okay they might act a little romantic, hehe). I have a total of 4 chapters planned (So far. I'll just add as I come up with them). This first part is a sort of introduction to everyone so bear with me.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**I Missed You Part 1**

Today was like any other for the residents of Magnolia; peaceful, tranquil, and joyous. However, for one citizen, today was very exciting; for today was the day his friend returned home.

Natsu Dragneel raced down the streets of Magnolia, barely dodging the passing carts and nearly knocking down any pedestrian that neared him. The pink-haired man would throw a quick apology back but never slowed his speed. Only when he reached the Strauss Residence did he slow.

Natsu took the steps leading up to the front door two at a time. He rapped he knuckles against the door in a rapid motion. As he waited for someone to answer the door he hopped from one foot to the other in an impatient manner. When the door finally opened Natsu rushed inside before even looking to see who it was, nearly knocking the woman with the long white hair over.

Mirajane Strauss stood in the doorway with a look of mock surprise on her face.

"Natsu Dragneel. Why am I not surprised? What's got you all riled up?"

"She here yet? You said that she'd come back this mornin'. It's almost noon so she should be here right?'' Natsu was still hopping impatiently.

"Is who here?"

"Come on Mira don't act like-" Natsu stopped mid sentence when he realized that it wasn't Mira that had questioned him but a voice from behind. Natsu turned and looked to see a figure, almost identical to Mira, standing on the landing of a flight of stairs leading to the floor above.

"Lisanna! You are here! I missed you!" Natsu raced over to the girl with the short white hair and crushed her in a hug.

"Of course I'm here. I live here. I missed you too Natsu!" Lisanna smiled. Natsu only hugged her tighter. "But Natsu you're crushing me." Natsu quickly broke away with a slight blush.

"Sorry." Natsu said with an apologetic smile. "Hey Lisanna I brought you a surprise! Look!" Natsu quickly tore the backpack he had on off his shoulder and started to unpack it. From within he drew out a blue sleeping cat.

"Oh my goodness is that Happy?" Lisanna cradled the blue cat in her arms.

"Yup! He's gotten really big since you left but he's still Happy!"

"And blue." Mira remarked. "Natsu are you staying for lunch?"

"Yes please! Hey Lisanna are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm nervous though, High school's got to be way different and I haven't been here in so long." Lisanna nervously walked to the kitchen after Mira.

"Don't worry Lisanna, it's great and everyone is so excited to see you again!" Natsu tossed a reassuring arm around her shoulders with a smile. His smile grew even wider when he saw what Mira had made for lunch.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Magnolia's elite high school, Fairy Tail Academy, was slowly filling with its students. In the main hallway was a small crowd. Everyone was welcoming the youngest Strauss sibling back to school.

"I told you everyone missed you." Natsu whispered to Lisanna as yet another student welcomed her back.

"Lisanna! Hey! Glad your back!" Gray Fullbuster, a man with raven hair and dark blue eyes came over to the small white-ette giving her a hug.

"Gray! It's so good to see you! You haven't changed much."

"And you look almost exactly like your sister."

"Gray get a shirt on!" A girl with long brown hair strolled over to the group. Gray upon realizing that his shirt and tie were gone rushed over to his locker to find it.

"Cana Alberona? Oh my goodness! I have missed you!" Lisanna exclaimed as she realized who the brunette was.

"Hey girl! How's it going? Getting to see everyone again?" Cana asked as she leaned against the nearest locker.

"Yeah. It's great seeing everyone! I missed you all so much! I've gotten to see you, Gray, Erza came by this morning, Loke, Levi, Jet and Droy, and of course Natsu." Lisanna thoughtfully began trying to recall everyone she's seen. At the mention of his name Natsu smiled his signature goofy grin.

"Well of course Natsu. He's been dying to see you since Mira and Elfman mentioned you were returning from that boring boarding school of yours to finish high school here." Natsu stuck his tongue out at Cana playfully only for Cana to return the gesture. Lisanna laughed at the childishness of her friends. "Which reminds me, Natsu have you seen Lucy?"

"No, and I've been wanting to introduce her to Lisanna all morning? She probably in the library like she always is." Natsu then began to pout.

"Who's Lucy? I think Mira might have mentioned her." Lisanna asked the pouting pink-haired boy, but for the moment he seemed not to be listening because he was too busy searching the crowd.

Not more than twenty feet away a small group of three girls gathered near the lockers opposite the welcoming crowd.

"Morning Levy!" A blonde with big brown eyes cheerfully greeted her smaller blue-haired friend.

"Morning Lucy! Morning Juvia!"

"Juvia wishes a good morning to Lucy and Levy." Juvia also had blue hair like Levy but it was a few shades darker, she also like to address herself in the third person. "What is happening over there?"

"Oh! That's the crowd welcoming Lisanna Strauss back. She's Mira and Elfmann's younger sister remember? She's our age. I've already said hi but I'll go with you two if you want to go introduce yourselves. I know Natsu's been looking for you all morning Lucy."

"Juvia wouldn't know what to say."

"All you'd have to say is 'Hi my name is Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you.'" Lucy told the taller blue-haired girl. "I'd go over myself but I've really got to get going. Headmaster Makarov has asked to see me about something. I'll see you girls later in class." With that Lucy finished at her locker and waved goodbye to her friends.

Natsu, who had been looking for the blonde in the slowly thinning crowd, hoping that she'd come over and meet Lisanna, finally noticed Lucy with Levy and Juvia. He left Lisanna saying he'd be right back and walked towards the blonde. As he pushed his way through the crowd, Lucy left her friends and began walking in the opposite direction of him.

"Luce! Lucy stop! Wait!" Natsu finally pushed through the crowd but the blonde was too far away for him to catch unless he wanted to get into trouble for running in the halls. Lucy turned to look at him. She smiled and waved but continued walking down the hall.

"Sorry Natsu. She said she had some business with Headmaster Makarov. She did say she'd talk to you later." Levy said walking over to the sulking boy.

"Yeah but I wanted her to meet Lisanna! They're my friends and I want them to be friends too!" Natsu pouted some more.

"Oh Natsu it's not like Lisanna's going anywhere! I'm sure her and Lucy will be friends. Anyways second bell just rang, we better head to class. See ya Natsu." Levy waved goodbye as her and Juvia headed to their first class.

"Natsu? Ya comin'?" Gray called from his locker.

"Yeah I'm comin'. Lisanna! First class is this way. It's with Mr. Goldmine. Gray and Loke have that class too!"

Lisanna, who had watched Natsu as he tried to pursue a blonde she assumed was Lucy, turned and smile at Natsu and followed the three boys to class. _I guess she's Lucy. But who is she really?_

* * *

Lisanna nervously walked into her next class. She had a different class as Natsu this hour and that made her nervous. She didn't have the class with Gray or Loke either since they shared the same schedule with Natsu so she had to find the classroom on her own. When she finally did find it she was afraid that she'd know nobody in the class; however, she was wrong. Levy came up to Lisanna as she stood outside the door and took her hand and lead her inside.

"Thank you Levy." Lisanna smiled.

"No problem. Here you can sit here. The nice thing is that we have class with Juvia and Lucy as well!" Levy explained she and Lisanna took their seats.

"Who is Lucy? and Juvia?" Lisanna tried to casually hide her curiosity of Lucy.

"Juvia and Lucy are new students they came freshman year. Lucy at the beginning of the year and Juvia maybe a quarter of the way through the year. Actually Juvia and Gajeel transferred together from Phantom High." At the mention of Gajeel, Levy began to blush.

"Oh! Gajeel's that big guy with black hair and a lot of piercings right? Do like him Levy?"

"N-N-No!" Levy stuttered her blush growing.

"Don't let yourself be fooled; her and Gajeel are a total couple!" A blonde girl giggled she she poked the madly blushing blue-ette. "Hiya! I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I've heard a lot about you Lisanna." Lucy smiled as she stuck her hand out to Lisanna.

"Oh!" Lisanna exclaimed. Levy had told her Lucy was in the class but Lisanna was surprised to actually meet her. "You're pretty."

"Haha. Thanks." It was Lucy's turn to blush.

"Oh! I mean nice to meet you too! Mira had mentioned you to me when I got back. She also said you were pretty. I'm glad I get to meet you!" Lisanna shook the blonde's hand and smiled.

"Mira had told us all about you. Her and Natsu. We all know he's super excited you're back." Lucy laughed as she took her seat.

"My name is Juvia Lockser and it is a pleasure to meet you." Juvia said as she approached Lisanna.

"Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I think Gray had told me about you this morning." Lisanna smiled weakly as she recalled Gray's note to her about Juvia. _"She's sorta weird because she talks in the third person all the time. That and she's a total stalker!"_ Loke and Natsu had only laughed at that though. Lisanna guessed that Juvia couldn't be that bad. She seemed really nice.

"You talked to Gray about Juvia? Are you my love rival?" Juvia raged.

"Calm down Juvia I'm sure Lisanna doesn't have a thing for Gray. He's all yours." Lucy quickly leaned over to Lisanna and whispered. "It's totally okay if you do have a thing for Gray. Just don't tell Juvia. She's got a major one-sided crush on him. Although she does think that any girl that interacts with Gray is a love rival." With that Juvia took her seat.

The girls chatted for a couple more minutes till Mrs. Porlyusica entered and began the class.

* * *

By lunch time Lisanna was doing okay she had her second, third and fourth periods with Levy, Lucy and Juvia. It was really nice having friends her classes and she had gotten to know both Lucy and Juvia. Juvia was sorta weird like Gray had said but she wasn't as bad as Gray had made it seem. And Lucy was just as Mira had told her. Lucy was super nice and loved books just as much as Levy did and as it turned out, she even wanted to be a writer. She and Natsu seemed to be good friends too.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane yelled from a table as the three girls neared. "How's your first day so far?"

"Great! Lucy, Juvia, and Levy are in three of my classes so far and have helped me out a lot. And everyone's been really nice so far. It's great to see everyone again and to meet everybody else!"

"Good! Oh Lucy? Aren't you going to eat?" Mira asked as she noticed that the blonde wasn't seated and had no food with her.

"Nah, I still have stuff I need to discuss with Headmaster Makarov. I'll catch you all later." Lucy said with a wave. As she headed towards the cafeteria exit she was attacked by a pink-haired boy.

"Luce where are you going? You can't go yet! You have to meet Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as he drug the small blonde back towards their group of friends.

"But Natsu- Natsu stop it!" Lucy struggled to free herself from her best friend's grip but to no avail.

"Lisanna I want you to meet someone! She's my very best friend! Lucy Heartfilia!-"

"Natsu!-" Lucy tried to interrupt but the stubborn boy didn't hear her and kept on with his goofy introduction.

"-Luce this is Lisanna, she was my very best friend when we were younger!" Natsu smiled proudly as Lisanna giggled at his show of introductions.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed in Natsu's ear.

"What?" Natsu yelled back shocked by the blonde's outburst.

"If you'd stop to listen to me you'd know that I already met Lisanna in class this morning! And you know that I really have to go to meet with Headmaster Makarov. Now let go!"

"But, But Lucy! I was supposed to introduce you! If you didn't have that stupid meeting, I could've! And what's that stupid thing about anyways?" Natsu challenged.

"About none of your business! Now let. Me. Go." Lucy retorted threateningly stepping right up to Natsu.

"No! Not till you tell me why!"

"I told you why! I have to go meet Makarov!"

"Natsu just let her go!" Gray intervened.

"Stay out of this Stripper!"

"Make me, Flame-brain"

"You wanna go Icepick?" Natsu then turned all his attention to Gray giving Lucy enough to wriggle free of Natsu's iron hold on her wrist. She mouthed a quick thank you to Gray, who gave a curt nod in response, and slipped out the exit.

"You boys wouldn't be fighting would you?" Erza Scarlet stepped up to the table giving a threatening glare to the boys who quickly returned to their seats.

"No way! Of course not Erza!" Gray replied quickly as Natsu glared at him.

"Good! Lisanna how's your first day?" Erza promptly took her seat and turned her attention to Lisanna but occasionally glance at the still glaring boys.

"Great Erza, thanks but what just happened?" Lisanna asked not quiet sure what had just taken place in the last few minutes.

"Oh don't worry lunch is always like this. Natsu and Gray still get into fights and Erza still is there to break them up. And Gray picked a fight with Natsu to help Lucy make it to her meeting. Aren't Natsu and Lucy so cute?" Mirajane tried to explain.

"Yeah you damn snowman! You totally let Luce get away!" Natsu argued.

"She was going to be late thanks to you! And she's not some prey that you were hunting that got away. You can't force her to stay."

"But she was just about to tell me about what it was about!"

"It was none of your business Natsu!" Gajeel said from his end of the table.

"But she's my best friend she'd totally tell me right? I mean what if somethin's wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, I'm sure everything is fine." Lisanna cautiously put in. She didn't know Lucy all too well but she didn't want Natsu to worry himself. And Natsu did forget once him and Gajeel started arguing and food was placed in front of him.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it?  
I know there isn't much NaLu but that's part 2! I split it because I felt like it was too long all-in-one. This chapter is the longest out of the ones I have written so don't get too used to the length. **

**Expect at least 2 more chapter this week!**


	2. I Missed You Part 2

**Here's Part 2! It's all NaLu! **

* * *

**I Missed You Part 2**

It's been a week since Lisanna's return to Magnolia and Fairy Tail Academy and the excitement has died down. Everyone is still happy to have Lisanna back but everyone's just adjusted to her presence and things have started to return to normal. During the week Natsu had spent his time helping Lisanna get reacquainted with Magnolia and school, but as the week went on he began to miss a certain blonde. He had seen the girl at school since they had lunch together and a few classes as well but it wasn't the same.

Finally Friday night Natsu decided he was going to see the blonde. Natsu made his way through the streets with Happy perched on his head till he stood in front of the blonde's apartment. The Heartfilia family was actually very wealthy but Lucy had run away from her negligent father after her mother's death and lived in the apartment by herself, that she paid for with her part-time job.

Lucy didn't have to pay for her tuition at Fairy Tail because as a gift, the loving servants of the Heartfilia Estate actually paid for Lucy to attend the very school she had always wanted to be at. But that was all they could afford. Lucy was a very hard worker and did just fine. She did get a little overworked if she thought she wasn't going to make rent some months. Natsu began to laugh at the thought of Lucy's many freak-outs about not making rent.

It was normal for Natsu to spend most of his time at Lucy's. Igneel, Natsu's dad was always away on business so rather than be alone at his own house, Natsu went to Lucy's. And since she was by herself they could do whatever they wanted and make any sort of mess. Though Lucy did complain when she had to clean up.

Natsu had made it up the flight of stairs to Lucy's door. He didn't bother knocking but just twisted the knob to open the door, and as he expected it opened.

"She should lock her doors shouldn't she Happy?" Natsu walked down the hall to the only bedroom. Sitting on her bed with her laptop was Lucy, typing away at what Natsu guessed was another one of her stories. "Hey Luce!"

"Natsu!" The blonde screamed in surprise. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Me and Happy came to see you!"

"You know most people knock when they visit. Or at least call to say they were visiting, instead of just walking in." Lucy shut down her computer and slid it under her bed.

"Well maybe you should start locking your door so I would have to knock." Natsu retorted.

"If I locked my door you'd probably pick it, or start climbing through the window again." Lucy huffed with her arms crossed. "Why did you say you were here?"

"I missed you." Natsu bashfully said sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed and putting Happy down.

"You... missed me? Natsu how could you have missed me? You see me everyday. You saw me just this morning." Lucy asked in a surprised yet questioning tone.

"Yeah just because I _saw_ you this morning, doesn't mean I _talked_ to you this morning." Natsu said playing with Happy's tail.

"Okay but I talked to you in class just yesterday." Lucy quipped back.

"That doesn't count. It wasn't a real conversation. It was like small talk. 'How are you?' 'Good. You?.' 'Good.' Doesn't count as a conversation." All Lucy could say to that was 'Oh.' Happy had padded over to Lucy and snuggled up in the crook of her knee.

"See, so we haven't really talked in a week. That's way too long Luce!" Natsu whined.

"Yeah but Natsu we've both been busy. You've been with Lisanna a lot this week."

"That's not an excuse! Just because a friend came back doesn't mean I can ignore my best friend." Natsu scolded himself.

"Oh Natsu! You haven't been ignoring me! It's normal for friends to be busy and not talk for a while." Lucy picked up Happy and began petting him, causing the cat to purr softly.

"Yeah but not us! We used to talk everyday! We should still be able to do that! Right?"

"Yeah Natsu, we can still talk everyday." Lucy smiled. "So that's why you're here; to talk?"

"Yeah." Natsu looked away from Lucy blushing.

"Natsu come here." Lucy grabbed Natsu in a hug. "I missed you too. So we have a week's worth of catching up so we might as well get comfortable." Lucy released Natsu and made herself comfortable. Natsu laid down on the bed next to her, Happy contently curled up in-between them.

"So?" Lucy asked giggling.

"So, where the hell have you been all week?" Natsu asked in a huff.

"Huh? Oh working on that stuff that Makarov had given me in that meeting I had with him on Monday."

"What sort of stuff. And don't tell me it was just stuff, Lucy." Natsu said sternly. It was rare for Natsu ever to call her Lucy and she knew that he meant business.

"Headmaster Makarov called me in to talk about my finances. He said he found a scholarship for me and gave me some paper work to fill out to apply for it. I've either been in the library working on it or in his office all week. I guess that's another reason why we haven't talked; at least at school anyways."

"But Luce, I thought your tuition was covered?" Natsu asked. Lucy could hear the concern in his voice.

"Oh don't worry it is. It's just that any extra money I get can really help. Either with Spetto and the others or if they let me I could really use the money for rent. Either way that scholarship money is important."

"Luce I'm sure you'll get it! You've got the best grades out of anyone other than Levy and you deserve it. You work really hard! Right Happy?" Natsu sat up cheering and walking his cat.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy laughed. Suddenly Lucy's phone began to ring. "Oh it's Levy! I better get it." Lucy answered the phone. She talked for a bit with the petite blue haired girl pacing her bedroom floor. Natsu watched, trying to guess what the full conversation was.

"Oh Levy I'm sure Gajeel meant nothing by it. Guys are complete idiots." Natsu was about to retort but Lucy gave him a glare. "Have you talked to him? Why don't you give him a call and talk to him about it? I'm sure once you talk everything will be better; if not you can call me back and I'll be right over with ice cream and movie. Deal?

Alright I'll talk to you later. Do I really have to say it? I, Lucy Heartfilia, promise you, Levy McGarden that I will never get a boyfriend because they are heartbreaking idiots that don't deserve me." At that pledge Natsu broke out laughing, causing Lucy to stick her tongue out at him and flip him off. "Alright good luck Levy! Bye."

"Stop laughing Natsu!" Lucy pouted as she climbed back into her bed. "That was completely embarrassing!" Lucy then proceed to cover her face with her blanket.

Natsu followed the blonde underneath the blanket. "Oh come on Luce. It was sort funny, admit it. Why'd Levy call?"

"Gajeel did something stupid; why else?"

"Oh, so I guess you'll be goin' to Levy's later huh?" Natsu asked sadly.

"Nope! I tell Levy that every time. Not once has she ever called me back."

"Really? Weird. Are you really never getting a boyfriend because they're heartbreaking idiots that don't deserve you?" Natsu questioned the blonde in a teasing voice.

"Well I'm definitely not getting an idiot, heartbreaking one, but a good loving one that does deserve me I think will be fine with Levy." Lucy joked. The two of them laughed at the ridiculousness of Levy's pledge and talked the rest of the night. Finally after hours of talking the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Hopefully that was good... (I think I need more confidence in my own writing). Review please!**


	3. Joined at the Hip

**Here's my next chapter! I know I promised two more chapters during NaLu week but I got really busy with the 4th and everything. That and my flash drive where I keep all my stories got corrupted so not only did I have to buy a new drive, this was one of the stories I had to rewrite :'(**

* * *

**Joined at the Hip**

Natsu rushed down the streets of Magnolia. He was late to school again. The pink-haired boy had fallen asleep at Lucy's apartment last night, and that morning he had to go all the way back to his house to get ready for school and make to the institution on time. It just wasn't possible

"You know Lucy should just keep stuff at her house for me. Then I wouldn't be late all the time." Natsu growled, scaring a little old lady he passed by. He really couldn't blame the blonde for his lateness though, but accepting the fact that he was at fault was something Natsu didn't know how to do.

Finally Natsu made it to the school. He entered and made a quick stop at his locker and then ran down the halls, thankful no teachers were around to scold him. He made it to his classroom door and tried to casually enter.

"Ah Mr. Dragneel how nice of you to join us. I was just explaining the next project." Mr. Goldmine told Natsu.

"Please tell me we get to pick partners?" Natsu begged.

"Your classmates got to. You're stuck with whoever you get. It's your own fault for being late to my class. Maybe next time you'll make it school on time." Mr. Goldmine drawled in an almost bored tone, as if he had same thing many times before.

"Actually it was Lucy's" Natsu mumbled as he took his seat.

"How was it Lucy's?" Lisanna asked, confused on how the blonde could be the cause of her friends lateness.

"No it wasn't stupid. You were just to lazy to get up. Like always." Gray retorted.

"Can it popsicle. So who are your guys' partners?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Gray." "Loke." Loke and Gray said in unison. Natsu's heart sank. He expected no less from Gray and Loke than for them to throw him to the dogs but knowing that Lisanna was his only chance for him not to paired with Max was nerve-wreaking. He slowly turned to Lisanna his eyes gleaming with hope, eagerness and anticipation.

"You." Lisanna smiled brightly.

"Oh thank you God! No thank you Lisanna! YES! You're the very best!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs hugging her. While Lisanna simply giggled at her friends crazy over exaggeration.

"That's enough Mr. Dragneel. Please at least try to pretend to being paying attention to my class."

After class Lisanna and Natsu made plans to start work on their project. It was really easy and due in two days but it had to be done together as partners.

"Alright school ends at 3:30 so we'll meet back here at the lab at 3:45. Got it?" Lisanna asked wanting to make sure that Natsu understood.

"Yeah, yeah 3:45 I got. I'll be here don't worry." Natsu grinned his signature grin at Lisanna and then turned and jogged towards Gray and Loke.

"No running in the halls Mr. Dragneel!" A teacher called after Natsu had narrowly missed crashing into her.

"Oh boy." Lisanna sighed. 'I hope he doesn't forget. He better not or else.'

* * *

Lisanna entered her next classroom and took her seat and waited for the other girls to join her. It didn't take long for Levy, Lucy, and Juvia to join her.

"Hey I heard Natsu was late to class again." Levy turned to Lisanna, waiting for confirmation since Lisanna was in his first class.

"Yeah he was and when he got to school he said that he was late because of you Lucy. What did he mean by that?" Lisanna asked still not understand Natsu's excuse. Lucy simple crossed her arms in a huff.

"What happened?" Levy asked in an almost teasing voice.

"What happened is that, that idiot decided to fall asleep at my place again last night! So this morning when I got up I tried, and I mean I TRIED, to get him up so he could go home to get ready and still make it to school on time. But no, the moron didn't wake up. I screamed at him, kicked him, I tried pulling him out of bed, I was just short of throwing ice water on him if it hadn't meant that I'd soak my bed. And you want to know what finally got him out of bed? BACON! I made bacon for breakfast and the smell of it is was got him up! And then the idiot decided he was going to stay and have said bacon with me! By the time we were done with breakfast and he left it was too late for him to make it school on time! So you know what it wasn't my fault! I tried!" Lucy went full on rant mode. By the time she was done with her rant she was breathing heavily. Levy and Juvia just laughed.

Lisanna found the notion of bacon being able to get Natsu out of bed funny as well, but found the mention of this not being the first time that Natsu's slept over at Lucy's house before a bit more intriguing. 'He's done it before. I'm still learning new things about my friends everyday.'

"Well you know Lucy, you could just keep some stuff at your apartment for Natsu that way he's not late anymore." Levy teased knowing full well what the blonde's response would be.

"Hell no! If I did that he'd take it as an invitation to just move in! No! Just hell no! You want to know what you be easy? If he'd get up when I tell him to! Or better yet, he could stay at his own damn place!" Lucy raged.

"Well Juvia keeps some stuff for Gray for when he's over." Juvia stated almost as if she was talking to herself. The other girls looked at her with horror.

"When has Gray ever stayed with you?" Levy asked trying not to sound too freaked out knowing that Gray would never step foot into Juvia's house.

"Even more so how'd you get some of Gray's stuff to keep there?" Lucy asked alarmed at the idea of just how stalker-ish Juvia's actions could have gotten. Juvia simply ignored the two questions and continued to write 'Mrs. Gray Fullbuster' all over one of her notebook's pages. The other three, scared by Juvia's silence, simply took their seats quietly and waited for Mrs. Porlyusica to begin class, the air thick with awkward silence and shock.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly for Lisanna. She routinely pestered Natsu to the point of annoying him about their 3:45 meeting time. And finally school was out.

Lisanna made her way towards the science lab. It was 3:35, so she waited a while outside the room. At 3:40 she went into the lab. After another couple of minutes and several texts to Natsu she went on a manhunt for him.

Meanwhile outside under the large oak tree in front of the school, Lucy sat down on the lush grass and pulled her laptop out. She was waiting to meet up with Mira, Cana, Erza and Levy. The five of them decide to have a girls night and do some shopping. They decide to meet by the oak at four o'clock and Lucy was early to meet them.

After a quick check of her email, she pulled up YouTube and place her headphone in her ears. She was so engrossed in the video she was watching that she didn't notice when someone had sat down besides her.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

"Oh! Natsu! Just some YouTube videos. Wanna watch?" Lucy asked him shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah." Natsu then proceed to get and rearrange himself so he was sitting behind Lucy his legs fanned out on either side of her.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Lucy stuttered unsure of what her best friend was doing.

"It's easier to see this way. We should watch 'The Creep' by Lonely Island." Natsu nonchalantly said as he took an earbud from one of Lucy's ears and replaced it in one of his own.

"Okay." Lucy said as she began typing into the search bar.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes and Lisanna had decided to give up on her search for Natsu. On her way back to her locker she spotted her sister with Cana, Erza and Levy.

"Hey girls. Would any of you happen to know where Natsu is?" Lisanna questioned as she neared the girls.

"Nope." Cana and Levy replied.

"I know someplace you could loo-." Erza started to say but then Mirajane cut her off.

"We were going to go shopping the four of us with Lucy. We're meeting her outside. Want to come Lis?" The other girls were confused by Mira cutting Ezra off but then smiled when they realized what Mirajane meant by inviting Lisanna to meet Lucy.

"Mira I really have to find Natsu and finish this project."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Mira grabbed her sister and drug her outside and down the front path.

"Mira wait!" Lisanna tried to convince her sister otherwise but it was useless.

"Oh aren't they cute?" Mira almost squealed. Lisanna looked to see what poor couple it was that Mira was fangirl-ing about when she saw that it was Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was sitting behind Lucy with his head on her shoulder and they were laughing and watching something.

"Like I was going to tell you. If you can't find Natsu the fastest way for you to do so would be to look for Lucy." Erza commented.

"They're almost always together. They're practically joined at the hip." Cana added.

"Lucy! Let's go!" Levy called waving. Lucy looked up from her computer screen to see her friends. She waved back to Lucy and began to pack her things.

"Sorry Natsu. Gotta go." Now Natsu looked over to see the girls.

"Oh shit! Lisanna! I am so sorry! I forgot! I know you told me not to! I really am sorry!" Natsu profusely apologized.

"Forgot we made did we?" Lucy smirked.

"Hey I just got a little sidetracked is all. You could've reminded me ya know!" Natsu retorted.

"How could I have? I never even knew about it! And I'm not your secretary Natsu. Maybe you should just be a little bit more responsible and then you wouldn't be late for school or forget plans." Lucy challenged. At that Lucy and Natsu started arguing so Erza went over to break them up.

"Mira, are they?" Lisanna whispered.

"No they're not. No matter how much I want, wish and try to get them to be they wont. But they are the closest best friends you'll find." Mirajane let out a disappointed sigh at the thought of Natsu and Lucy never being a couple.

"You gotta stop fantasizing about other people's not existent love lives Mira." Lisanna deadpanned.

"Yes I know." Mira sighed again. "Anyways what Cana and Erza said is true. They really are almost always together. I mean just last night Natsu slept at Lucy's and that's why he was late."

"Yeah Lucy mentioned that."

"It's good to see them like that. And I mean that in a completely non-fangirl-ish way. You see after you left Natsu kinda got depressed. Not in a serious way or anything but he was never as close to anyone. He still fought with Gray and everything but he didn't have a best friend anymore. And then Lucy moved here and he really cheered up. He might've even matured a little tiny bit. But they're good for each other. You know that Igneel's always away on business right? And Lucy actually lives on her own-"

"Wait Lucy lives by herself?" Lisanna was shocked to learn that the daughter of the Hearfilia empire was living on her own. She'd never would have guessed it.

"Yeah. Lucy ran away from home after her mother died. The servants of the estate are who pay for her tuition her at Fairy Tail, but Lucy pays for her apartment on her own with her part-time job. See and that's why they're good for each other. They're both semi-orphans being semi-orphans together. I think that's why Natsu gets so protective of Lucy too. She's a beautiful teenage girl living by herself in the city. He'd do anything for her, and so would she."

Lisanna took in everything that her sister had just told her; contemplating. 'I never knew that about Lucy living on her own. She looked up to see that Lucy and Natsu's fight evolved into Natsu chasing Lucy around the big oak tree while Erza chased Natsu. Cana was yelling at the three of them while she tried to convince Levy to make bets with her on who would catch who.

'Natsu mature? To me he's still just as goofy, just as childish as before. He might have even gotten stupider. But he does treat Lucy different than everyone else. They really are close. Two peas in a pod. Or joined at the hip as Cana said. I guess I missed a lot being gone but I am starting to reacclimatize, and I'm starting to see what everyone else has been saying. Natsu without Lucy is beginning to become strange to me as well.'

"Natsu! We better get started on that project!" Lisanna called, breaking herself out of her reverie and focusing on what needed to be done.

"And we better get started on that shopping!" Mira added in a sing-song voice. Natsu stopped chasing Lucy around and began to make his way over to Lisanna when Erza caught him by his scarf. Erza then began to berate the boy for his behavior. Only after Lucy separated the redhead from the pink-haired boy did the teens part ways.

"I'll text you later Luce!" Natsu called over his shoulder.

"And I'll send you pics of all the cute stuff I find!" Lucy jokingly called back. Natsu made a face, before grabbing Lisanna's hand a rushing back into the school building.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review/Favorite/Alert it!**

**I'm not going to promise a new chapter anytime soon but there will be another one!**


	4. Stood Up

**I'm sorry! I know that this should've been posted way sooner than this but with all that I had going on I just couldn't. First I had computer problems, then I got my wisdom teeth taken out (To all of you that don't know what that's like, IT SUCKS!) and then I went on vacation! But I managed to get this out!**

**This is posting is in honor of me receiving my copy of Fairy Tail Part 5! So excited! Watching it none stop!**

**Now here is Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

**Stood Up**

MiraJane was pulling her younger sister along on of the many streets of Magnolia. The Strauss sisters were headed to Lucy's apartment. Lisanna knew her sister was rushing her to Lucy's because she was anxious to get ready to see her boyfriend Freed. Freed and Jellal, Erza's boyfriend, were away at college and came back this weekend to visit. The whole group had decide to have a group date night; however, Lucy couldn't make it. She said she had to have dinner with her dad, but she still allowed the other girls to get ready at her place.

Lisanna was definitely curious about Lucy's dinner with her dad. She knew that Lucy had run away from him and whenever Lucy did mention her dad, she never did it without a look of disgust.

"Come on Lisanna! Lucy texted me and said she was having an issue with picking an outfit out. And I still have to get ready myself!"

"Mira, I'm sure Freed won't care if you dress up. He's your boyfriend. He's probably just glad to be able to see you." Lisanna lectured.

"Oh your right. Man I really need to get you a boyfriend."

"Don't Mira!" The two sisters made it to Lucy's apartment and Mira quickly knocked.

"Mira! Thank God!" Lucy, who was only wearing a bra and shorts, was relieved to see the Strauss sister and pulled the older white-ette into her apartment. Lisanna followed the other two inside. Mira and Lucy disappeared down the hall and into what could only be Lucy's bedroom. Lisanna took a moment to look around. The apartment was rather nice for a full-time high school student with a part-time job to afford. The living room was rather large, the kitchen was small but it was just a one bedroom apartment. Lisanna figured she better join the others and made her way to the bedroom. Lucy's bedroom wasn't all that big but it felt nice and cozy. Lucy had a rather large bed, a desk and chair, and even a lounge chair in her room. Lisanna took a seat at the desk.

"It's hopeless." Lucy whined as fell onto her bed. She ended up landing on Erza's leg and Cana, Levy and Juvia laughed. Erza then got up from the bed and walked over to Lucy's decent-sized closet.

"Why don't you just wear a blouse and skirt?" Erza then picked out the aforementioned clothing pieces.

"Because that says 'Even though I'm your only daughter we treat each other like we're making a business deal'." Lucy deadpanned. Erza through the clothes back into the closet.

"Juvia thinks that the blue dress would suit Lucy rather well." Lucy simply shook her head.

"How about that cute little black number you've got hiding in there?" Cana said with a suggestive wink and a swig of her beer. Cana said she was going to pre-game it at Lucy's and brought a case just for herself.

"My dad would kill me if I showed up in that." Lucy cried. "It really is hopeless." The girls all made suggestions but Lucy shot them all down. Suddenly Lucy's phone rang, but she made no move to answer it.

"You aren't going to answer him?" Levy asked, recognizing the ringtone.

"No. He's been calling me all day trying to convince me to skip dinner. He should know by now that I can't." The ringing stopped. Then it started again, and Lucy let out an exassperated sigh.

"Who?" Lisanna asked as the ringing stopped again.

"Natsu." Mira told her. "You can tell by the ringtone. Lucy makes custom ringtones for everybody in her top ten, and anybody else she deems worthy." Suddenly the ringing began for a third time but this time the song was different. Lisanna gave Mira a questioning look.

"Gray." Cana answered for Mira. At the mention of Gray Juvia went to a slight rampage and scolded Lucy for having Gray's number in her phone. Everyone just sweat-dropped.

"It sounds like whatever you wear Lucy, your father will disapprove of so what does it matter?" Lisanna noted getting everyone back on track. Levy tried to hold back her laugh. Finally Lucy threw her hands up.

"Fine I'll finish getting ready in the bathroom and then I'll pick something." Lucy marched out of her room and into the bathroom.

"We better get ready as well." Mirajane spoke.

"You're the only one that has to get ready. We're all ready to go just how we are." Cana remarked.

After a few more minutes the sound of Lucy's front door opening could be heard. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, Freed, and Jellal all walked into the apartment. Lucy who was brushing her teeth, still just in a bra and shorts, slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Hey Lucy nice outfit. Is that what you're wearing to dinner with dear old dad?" Gray joked as the boys joined the girls in Lucy's now cramped bedroom.

"I really like it Lucy!" Loke called.

"Knock it off!" Cana reprimanded Loke. The couples all greeted each other with kisses. Juvia seeing how the other girls greet the boys tried to do the same with Gray but it just caused him to move to the opposite side of the room. Finally Lucy came back into the room. Her hair and make-up were done and she pulled a black dressy tank-top from a hanger.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We tried calling you to tell you we were coming. I tried twice and Gray did once but you ignored us." Natsu stated.

"Well I thought you were just calling to tell me to skip dinner with my dad." Lucy looked for a suitable

"Well that too. How do you even know if he's coming?" Natsu asked. "And you're not really wearing that are you?" He motioned to Lucy's nearly naked body. Loke opened his mouth to say something but Erza glared at him.

"No I am not wearing this!" Lucy smack Natsu. She finally found an outfit she liked and began changing behind one of her closet doors. "And I don't know if he's coming but if I don't show he'll know." When she reemerged every approved of the choice.

"Still think you should bail. I mean I've never met your dad, but it's clear you don't like each other, or these stupid dinners." Gray commented offhandedly.

"Well I have, and in those five minutes I figured out that Jude Heartfilia is a complete douche bag." Natsu said with disapproval.

"Natsu!" Lisanna tried to scold the boy but Lucy simply waived it off. The blonde turned towards Lisanna.

"It's fine. He's right though, my dad is an ass. After I ran away it took him a year to realize I was gone and then when he did notice, he found me and started making me have these stupid dinners with him every two months or so. It's his way to make sure I don't sully the Heartfilia name." Lucy grabbed her phone from the bedside table and stuffed it in her purse. "You guys have fun tonight okay! I'll see ya later. Oh and you're free to stay here for as long as you like just don't make a mess and eat all my food." She gave Natsu and Gray pointed looks before walking out of her bedroom and then the front door.

"Shall we go?" Jellal asked.

"Lets make a pizza first!" Natsu called.

"You don't listen do you? Bunny girl said not to eat her food." Gajeel said.

"Not well no." Erza said in remark to Gajeel's question about Natsu listening. With that the group of teenagers left the blonde's small apartment. They were planning on having dinner and then maybe seeing a movie.

After dinner the group of teenagers walked around town a bit. They decided on a movie but it didn't start for quite a while. Suddenly Lisanna noticed that Natsu wasn't walking besides her anymore. She stopped to look around her when she noticed him a few feet back furiously typing away at his phone.

"Natsu everything okay?" Lisanna asked but received no reply. The other also stopped to watch the pink-haired boy.

"Natsu? Yo earth to flame-brain?" Gray called hoping to get a rise out of the boy with the use of his hated nickname, but to no avail.

"It's Lucy." Natsu finally replied not looking up from his phone.

"Is Bunny Girl okay?" Gajeel asked. Levy elbowed him in the gut at the use of his nickname for the blonde.

"Her father never showed at the restaurant." Natsu said solemnly. Suddenly Natsu received a text. After looking at it he took off down in the opposite direction.

"Natsu! Where is he going?" Cana yelled.

"Probably to wherever Lucy is." Gray said following his friend down the street. After several minutes of running through the maze of streets trying not to loose sight of Natsu the group of teens made it to a canal street. They could see a old stone bridge that crossed over the water.

"What is she doing up there?" Lisanna screamed noticing Lucy sitting on the edge of the bridge. The young Strauss girl was worried that maybe the blonde would jump. Natsu took off running again.

"Don't worry. Lucy always comes to this bridge when she's sad or distressed about something." Loke said.

"And even if she did jump she'd be fine. We do it all the time. Hey maybe we should take you this summer." Freed said to his girlfriend's younger sister, as the group followed Natsu at a much slower pace.

"Luce! Lucy!" Natsu called as he ran towards the bridge. Lucy looked up to see him. She quickly climbed back onto the path of the bridge and began running. She stumbled a bit due to her tears clouding her sight. Finally ran into Natsu's chest, his arms instantly wrapping around her.

"It's okay Luce. You're not alone. You'll never be alone. You'll always have me. And everybody else. You're a part of our family. We're your family." Natsu soothed as the blonde began to cry.

As everyone joined Natsu and Lucy on the bridge they watched in silence. No one was really sure of what to think or what to say. Finally Levi broke the silence.

"Oh Lucy, what happened?" She carefully asked her question, and everyone waited patiently for the blonde to answer.

"He- He never- He never showed. He didn't even- Bother to tell me. The- The waiter did." Lucy managed to choke out between sobs. Lucy could feel the rumble of Natsu's growl in his chest. She gripped his shirt even harder and buried her face in his scarf.

"I'm going to say it. I agree with Natsu. Jude Hearfilia is a complete asshole. What man stands up his own daughter?"

"Gray!" Juvia scolded as Lucy cried even harder. Gray bashfully apologized. Natsu held Lucy tighter as he whispered unknown words to Lucy.

'It's strange seeing someone as reckless as Natsu being as gentle as he's being with Lucy right now. Although not surprising. I'm really starting to see it. What everybody else sees. They really do care deeply for each other, and they are almost always together. Natsu really would do anything for Lucy. And I'm sure she'd do the same. I'm beginning to wonder if there ever could be something more between them.' Lisanna quietly contemplated watching the scene between the two in question. 'Oh goodness I'm starting to sound like Mirajane!' Lisanna realized, noting that her sister is a big supporter of the Natsu and Lucy relationship team.

After some coxing from both Natsu and Erza; Lucy wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath and explained what had happened at the not-so dinner to her friends.

"I got there almost exactly at seven. They seated me at the table my father reserved, and the waiter took my drink order. After about twenty minutes the waiter came back and told me that my father called and he wouldn't be making it tonight but I was free to order anything on the menu." Lucy said quietly.

"Of course whatever had come up was more important that his daughter, bastard!" Erza raged, receiving a look from Gray.

"Please tell me you ordered the most expensive thing on the menu?" Gajeel smirked.

"Of course! And there was this really cute couple and the guy proposed, so I sent them a very nice, very expensive bottle of wine." Lucy said slyly.

"That a'girl!" Cana cheered.

"For cute!" Mira mused. Natsu gave Lucy a final squeezed before he held her away from him at arms length.

"Do you want to go out with us Luce? We could go to a club or whatever you want!"

"I thought you guys made plans already made plans to see a movie?"

"The movie's not going anywhere for a while, and I think you could use a night out on the town." Jellal remarked. Lucy smile and nodded.

"You guys are awsome! Thanks." Lucy smiled a small tear sliding down her face.

"Please don't start crying again!" Gray freaked.

"I'm not crying!" Lucy squeaked.

"Anything for you Lucy. You're our friend and if you need cheering up we'll gladly do anything to make that happen. Right guys?" Lisanna asked as everyone nodded and cheered in agreement. The large group of teens then began their journey back towards the center of town where the nightlife happened to be.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy whispered, as Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Anytime Luce. You know I'll always be here for you; no matter what." Natsu pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

* * *

**Lucy was originally going to be stood up by some normal date but that was 1. Cliche and 2. Very undramatic, so I changed it to her dad. Because wouldn't you want to be stood up by some random guy that the very man that raised and loved you? I would so there you go. Now you know what I'm going to say here right?**

**How'd you like it? Was it good? You're going to Fav/Review/Follow it aren't you? Well of course you are ;) **


End file.
